Pepero Day
by Choi Yoon Hee
Summary: EunHae story Yaoi


ROOMMATE

Chapter 3 : Pepero Day

Cast : EunHae

Ryeowook

Yesung

Sungmin

Kyuhyun

Author : Choi Yoon Hee

sumarry : _kau nikmat seperti pepero, ketika aku menggigitmu di awal,akupun ingin menggigitmu sampai akhir._

12/11/11

07:00AM KTS

"naega teoda hamyeon naweoco oppa oppa, tokyo, london, new york, paris oppa oppa" ringtone hp Eunhyuk berbunyi tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Sontak Eunhyuk yang masih tidur langsung terbangun dan penyambar ponsel yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Yeoboseoyo..." jawab Eunhyuk malas.

"Euhyukkie, ini aku Donghae, mianhe sepertinya aku belum bisa datang ke seoul hari ini, karena aku masih harus mengurus tambak ikanku yang ada di mokpo. Selesai urusanku akan segera ke seoul" jelas Donghae dari balik telepon.

"arraseo" jawab Eunhyuk masih mengantuk.

"jaga dirimu baik baik Eunhyukkie," ujar Donghae

"ne..." jawab Eunhyuk pendek.

"saranghae,,," ungkap Donghae.

"nado..." balas Eunhyuk.

"klik..." Donghae menutup teleponnya.

Eunhyuk melempar ponselnya dan kembali tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Eunhyuk terbangun karena mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang tengah dorm.

Dengan malas Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ruang tengah memastikan kenapa ada kegaduhan di pagi buta seperti ini.

Diruang tengah sudah ada YeWook dan KyuMin yang tengah sibuk menghiasi ruangan dengan aneka macam hiasan warna warni.

"tempat yang aneh,apa setiap hari mereka selalu ada perayaan.." batin Eunhyuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"eoh,,, happy pepero day hyung..." ujar Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk.

"eoh..." Eunhyuk menanggapinya malas kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"apa ada yang salah dengan dia?" tanya Ryeowook bimbang.

"tentu saja salah,bukankah dia tidak mempunyai pasangan untuk merayakan pepero day?" jawab Sungmin sambil mengikat balon yang baru saja ditiupnya.

Beberama menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai mendekorasi ruangan untuk perayaan pepero day nanti malam.

08:00PM KTS

YeWook dan KyuMin terlihat sangat bergembira menikmati pesta pepero day. Sedangkan Eunhyuk lebih memilih tidur,karena malam pepero day ia tak memiliki pasangan yang memberinya pepero rasa pisang kesukaannya.

"Ryeowook-ah sebaiknya kau mengajak Eunhyuk untuk bergabung bersama kita" ujar Yesung menyarankan.

"ne,aku akan mengajak Eunhyuk hyung untuk berabung" jawab Ryeowook kemudian beranjak menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook memasuki kamar Eunhyuk setelah mendapat ijin dari Eunhyuk.

"hyung kenapa kau hanya sendirian di kamar? Nawa,bergabunglah bersama kami."ajak Ryeowook kemudian menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"apa tidak apa apa?Apa aku tidak menganggu? "tanya Eunhyuk.

"tentu saja tidak,kita semua kan teman." ujar Ryeowook kemudian memamerkan senyuman khasnya.

"geure,, nawa,,," ujar Eunhyuk sambil merangkul Ryeowook kemudian keluar kamar.

"Eunhyuk hyung, ini pepero untukmu" Ryeowook memberi Eunhyuk sekotak pepero rasa almound.

"gumawo Ryeowook-ah,kau benar-benar dongsaeng yang paling manis" ujar Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook tersenyum simpul.

"Ryeowook-ah kenapa kau memberinya pepero?" protes Yesung.

"karena Eunhyuk adalah hyung,hyung yang sangat baik kepadaku" jawab Ryeowook "apa ada masalah hyung?" Ryeowook ganti bertanya.

"tentu saja itu masalah, kau memberinya pepero di hari pepero ,di mana hari ini orang hanya memberi pepero kepada orang yang dicintainya" jelas Yesung dengan nada tinggi.

"ah,mianhe hyung,aku hanya merasa kasihan kepada Eunhyuk hyung yang tidak menerima pepero dari orang yang dicintainya." jelas Ryeowook polos.

"jadi sekarang kau juga mencintainya?" bentak Yesung.

"hiks..." Ryeowook menjawab dengan air mata.

"Ryeowook-ah uljima,aku tak bermaksud begitu, uljima, uljimara..." Yesung panik.

"huaahahaha..." Ryeowook menangis semakin kencang,kemudian pergi meninggalkan TKP.

Yesungpun segera bangkit menyusul dongsaeng kesayangannya itu,tapi sebelum beranjak Yesung membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah,menjauh dari my wookie,kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu" bisik Yesung kemudian bergegas mengejar Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk merasa sangat bersalah,lagi lagi ia menjadi sebab pertengkaran antara YeWook.

"Eunhyuk-ah,apa kau benar - benar menyukai Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin tiba tiba.

"tentu saja tidak..." Eunhyuk mengelak "aku sudah punya pacar,namanya Donghae" jelas Eunhyuk.

"lalu kenapa kau begitu dekat dengan Ryeowook huh?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"aku hanya menganggap Ryeowook sebagai dongsaeng,itu saja tidak lebih" jawab Eunhyuk.

Kini suasana dorm menjadi sangat canggung, mereka bertiga hanya saling pandang saja.

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mencoba mencium Sungmin,tapi Sungmin menolak.

"Hanya sedikit saja hyung..." pinta Kyuhyun sambil mecoba mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"aku tak enak pada Eunhyuk,nanti saja kita lakukan dikamar" tolak Sungmin.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari keadaanpun memutuskan untuk keluar dorm " sebaiknya aku keluar mencari udara segar" ujar Eunhyuk kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Eunhyuk berjalan sendirian menyusuri taman kota dekat dorm. Ia terus memperhatikan di setiap sudut taman di penuhi penjual pepero beraneka rasa.

"huh,menyebalkan kenapa di hari pepero ini aku hanya sendirian?" Eunhyuk terus saja mengumpat.

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya "Donghae-yaaaa" Eunhyuk berteriak menyebut nama Donghae "eodiseoyoooo?Neomu bogoshipooooo" teriaknya lagi.

Tak terasa bulir itu menetes dari kelopak matanya "Donghaeeeee..." teriak Eunhyuk lagi tak memperdulikan orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"pletak..." seseorang menjitak kepala Eunhyuk "kau pikir aku tuli eoh? Kau memanggilku dengan berteriak?" ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Donghae-ya,,," Eunhyuk berhamburan memeluk Donghae.

"neomu bogoshipo Eunhyukkie" bisi Donghae di telinga Eunhyuk.

"nado pabo-ya" balas Eunhyuk.

"eoh,apa kau mengikutiku? " tanya Eunhyuk setelah melepas pelukannya.

"sejak kau keluar dari dorm aku sudah mengikutimu" jawab Donghae.

"mana pepero untukku?" tagih Eunhyuk sambil menegadahkan kedua tangannya di depan Donghae.

"haruskah aku membelinya untukmu?" tanya Donghae.

"belilah kalau kau mencintaiku" ujar Eunhyuk manja.

"ja, mari kita membelinya" ujar Donghae sambil menggandeng Eunhyuk.

"ye,,," Eunhyuk tersenyum girang.

"ahjumma,berapa harga sekotak pepero ini?" tanya Donghae pada ahjumma penjual pepero.

"sekotak 10rb won,kau mau beli berapa?" jawab ahjumma.

"mwo? bagaimana bisa sekotak pepero bisa semahal itu" ujar Donghae sambil membulatkan matanya.

"bukankah ini peperon day, semua harga peperon di korea naik" terang ahjumma.

"Donghae-ya apa ada masalah?" tanya Eunyuk pelan.

"ah,,anni" jawab Donghae canggung kemudian merogoh dompetnya, hanya ada 2rb won disana.

Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja melihat isi dompet Donghae pun merasa tidak enak.

"Donghae-ya, kau tidak perlu membelinya,kagipula aku sudah mempunya sekotak pemberian Ryeowook" ungkap Eunhyuk pelan.

"baiklah kita tidak usah membelinya, kajja.." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk menjau dari lapak peperon.

Eunhyuk memonyongkan bibirnya,sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"kau tunggu di sini sebentar Eunhyukkie" ujar Donghae kemudian setengah berlari menghampiri seorang pengamen jalanan.

Eunhyuk penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibuat namja bermata indah itu. Terlihat Donghae mengambil gitar dari pengamen tersebut.

"apa dia mau bernyanyi?" bantin Eunhyuk sambil terus memperhatikan Donghae.

"jreengg..." Donghae mulai memainkan gitarnya "semua orang harap menyimak laguku dengan baik, semoga lagu yang kubawakan malam ini dapat memperindah malam pepero day kalian" ujar Donghae membuka penampilannya.

_"baby everyday you make negyote issojul. Sesang geu muotboda sojunghan sonmul geudemane sarangin-gol yaksokheyo. Yes i do, i can't stop loving you" KRY - Loving You_

_"sayang setiap hari kau tetap berada disisiku. Aku berjanji bahwa cintamu adalah hadiah yang lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia. Ya akan ku lakukan, aku tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu"_

Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia,tak terasa air matanyapun turut menetes bersamaan dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di hatinya.

"Donghae-ya, mianhe aku pasti membuatmu sangat susah" batin Eunhyuk.

Selesai bernyanyi semua penonton melempari kotak dibawah dengan lembar lembar won, Donghae memungutnya satu persatu kemudian beranjak menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih terpaku melihat Donghae.

"Eunhyukkie, sekarang kita bisa membeli pepero" ujar Donghae sambil menunjukkan beberapa ribu won hasil mengamennya.

"ka ja..." Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"ahjumma,berikan aku sekotak pepero rasa pisang" ujar Donghae sambil memberi 10rb won kepada ahjumma.

"ya,kau sudah terlambat, pepero pisang it limited editon hanya diproduksi ketika pepero day, dan itu sudah habis dari tadi pagi" jelas ahjumma " kalau kau mau,kau pergi saja ke incheon dimana pepero dibuat,mungkin disana masih ada persediaanya" tambah ahjumma.

"ye?" lutut Donghae lemas mendengar jawaban ahjumma.

"ah, Donghae-ya sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang,aku sudah tidak mengingginkan pepero lagi, aku mengingginkanmu sekarang" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatap mata Donghae dalam.

"bukankah kau bilang,memberimu pepero di hari ini adalah bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku ingin membuktikannya Eunhyukkie" jelas Donghae.

"tidak perlu pepero, ada yang lebih efektiv untuk membuktikannya" jelas enuhyuk.

"apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"ini, seperti ini... Chup..." Eunhyuk mengecup lembut bibir tipis Donghae.

"omo...omo... kenapa kedua namja ini saling berciuman?" kaget ahjumma.

"oh, seperti itu? Baiklah akan kulakukan, chup..." tanpa menghiraukan teriakan ahjumma Donghae mencium Eunhyuk balik.

Donghae mengalungkan tangannya di leher eunhyuk,sementara Eunhyuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Donghae. Mereka sudah tidak memperdulikan orang disekitar yang berdecak heran melihat kelakuan kedua namja itu.

"Eunhyukkie...saranghae," bisik Donghae di sela ciuman mereka.

EunHae bergandengan tangan memasuki dorm.

"annyeong... EunHae datang" teriak Eunhyuk ketika memasuki dorm.

"eoh Eunhyuki kau sudah pulang?" sapa Yesung yang terlihat sudah berbaikan dengan Ryeowook.

"annyeong chingudeul, Donghae imnida" sapa Donghae kepada empat teman barunya itu.

"annyeong Sungmin imnida" balas Sungmin.

"gaemGyuhyun imnida " lanjut Kyuhyun.

"magnae Ryeowook imnida" timpal Ryeowook.

"Yesung imnida namja paling tampan di dorm ini" ujar Yesung percaya diri.

"ah, bolehkah kami berdua langsung ke kamar? Uri Donghae sudah sangat lelah" pamit Eunyuk.

"ne,annyeong jumuseoyo" ucap Ryeowook tak lupa melambaikan tangan.

"jaljayo..." timpal Kyuhyun.

EunHae memasuki kamar.

"tidurlah Donghae-ya kau pasti sangat lelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari mokpo" nasehat Eunhyuk.

"kau juga tidurlah di sini" ujar Donghae sambil menepuk dadanya mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk agar merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya.

"ehmm..." Eunhyuk menurut kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Donghae.

"tidurlah...chup..." Donghae mencium lembut kening Eunhyuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian merekapun tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian Eunhyuk terjaga, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 03:00AM KTS.

Eunhyuk tak mendapati Donghae di sebelahnya "Donghae-ya eodiseo?" ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara sedikit serak.

Eunhyuk mengucek matanya,tiba tiba ia melihat benda panjang berwana coklat di depan matanya #author:apaan tuh panjang2 warna coklat?

Mata Eunhyuk membulat melihat benda panjang berwarna coklat tepat di depan matanya.

"Eunhyukkie, happy pepero day" ujar Donghae sambil menyodorkan stick pepero diikuti senyumnyumnya yang mengembang.

"Kau pergi ke incheon hanya untuk pepero ini?Hya,,kenapa kau melakukannya?" protes Eunyuk cemas.

"aku melakukannya bukan untuk pepero tapi untuk kebahagiaanmu" sangkal Donghae "makanlah" ujar Donghae sambil menyodorkan pepero.

Eunhyuk hendak mengambil pepero itu, tapi...

"eits..." Donghae mengerjai Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meruncingkan bibirnya.

"kalau kau ingin makan,makanlah dengan cara ini" Donghae menggigit satu ujung pepero dan mengarahkan ujung lainnya ke mulut Eunhyuk.

Pipi Eunhyuk memerah, ia mulai menggit ujung pepero perlahan tapi pasti ia memakan akhir dari pepero dari mulut Donghae.

"wow,rasa pisang,rasa favoritku" Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul kemudian kembali menikmati sisa pepero yang masih menempel di bibir Donghae.

STAY REVIEWWWW...


End file.
